Ausweglos?
by silbernewolfsfrau
Summary: Harry wurde von Todessern entführt und erlebt die schlimmsten 2 Monate seines Lebens. Doch ist es wirklich so ausweglos wie es aussieht oder wird er doch noch gerettet? Slash


So, da ich das neue chap zu 'Eine neue Familie – Ein ganz neues Leben' sowieso nur vor mich herschiebe, hab ich die zeit genutzt und einen kleinen One-Shot geschrieben...

Disclaimer: Nix meins, alles Rowlings...schnief

Warnung: Slash, Rape...Happy End...g

ich hoffe, jemand liest das hier und hinterlässt mir ein kleines Rev...

* * *

**Ausweglos?**

Es war kalt.

Kalt und schmutzig.

Das war sein erster Gedanke gewesen, als man ihn hierher gebracht und die Tür hinter ihm verriegelt hatte.

Allerdings war diese Nichtigkeit in den nächsten Tagen völlig unbedeutend geworden.

Nach einem Monat Gefangenschaft und Folter war er froh, als sich die Kerkertür hinter ihm schloss und er alleine war.

Dann endlich konnte er dem übermächtigen Schmerz, der seinen gesamten Körper beherrschte, nachgeben. Dann endlich konnte er zusammenbrechen und seinen Tränen freien Lauf lassen.

Zu Schreien traute er sich in der Dunkelheit seiner 'Unterkunft' nicht; zu groß war die Gefahr, dass einer seiner Peiniger ihn hören und bestrafen würde.

Denn man hatte ihm verboten zu schreien, nachdem er während der ersten paar Male der Folter keinen Ton von sich gegeben hatte.

Sie hatten gelacht und gesagt: „Wenn du nicht schreien willst, während wir dir einen Grund dafür geben, dann darfst du es auch nicht, wenn dir danach ist. Und wehe dir, du tust es trotzdem! Du weißt, was dir dann droht."

Oh ja, und ob er das wusste. Schließlich taten sie ES, wenn sie bloß Lust dazu hatten.

Und sie hatten oft Lust dazu, was er dann immer schmerzhaft zu spüren bekam.

Als sie ES zum ersten Mal taten, war er nahe daran gewesen zu schreien und die Warnung in den Wind zu schlagen.

Aber er hatte es nicht getan, er hatte sich zurückgehalten und nur ein Wimmern war über seine aufgeplatzten und rauen Lippen gekommen. Denn ihm war klar, dass seine Peiniger nur darauf warteten, ihn schreien und betteln zu sehen.

Aber diesen Gefallen würde er ihnen nicht tun. Stattdessen ertrug er alles stillschweigend, denn er hoffte immer noch darauf, gefunden und hier raus geholt zu werden.

--

Ein weiterer Monat war vergangen und er hatte die Hoffnung, an die er sich fast schon verzweifelt geklammert hatte, aufgegeben.

Denn niemand war gekommen.

Niemand hatte ihn hier herausgeholt.

Und selbst der Tod schien sich nicht für ihn zu interessieren, denn er holte ihn nicht.

Darauf achteten seine Peiniger besonders. Sie trieben es so weit sie konnten, aber nie so weit, dass ihr 'Spielzeug' ihnen wegsterben konnte.

Wenn es nötig war, dann heilten sie sogar ein paar seiner Wunden, nur um dann noch schmerzhaftere hinzuzufügen.

Seine Welt bestand nur noch aus Schmerzen und Hoffnung.

Hoffnung darauf, dass sie irgendwann unvorsichtig sein und ihn töten würden.

Hoffnung darauf, dass es bald ein Ende finden würde; dass er selbst endlich Frieden finden und seine tote Familie wiedersehen würde.

Denn das Leben konnte ihm nichts mehr bieten; es war sinnlos für ihn weiter zu leben.

Denn er war gebrochen.

Ja, der große Harry James Potter, Goldjunge Gryffindors und unfreiwilliger Retter der Zaubererwelt war gebrochen.

So manch einer derer, die ihre Hoffnungen in ihn gesetzt hatten, würden erst entsetzt und dann maßlos enttäuscht sein.

Wahrscheinlich würden sie ihm sogar noch Vorwürfe machen und sich schlussendlich einen anderen suchen, der die Drecksarbeit für sie erledigen konnte.

Doch das kümmerte Harry nicht, schließlich hatte er momentan genug Probleme.

Probleme, bei denen er sich den Tod herbeisehnte. Es gab nur eine einzige Person, die es hätte schaffen können, ihm seinen Lebenswillen zurückzugeben.

Doch diese war nicht hier und der Gryffindor war sich sicher, dass er ihn nie wieder sehen würde.

Dabei waren sie doch erst drei Wochen vor...vor seiner Entführung zusammengekommen.

Harry war schon sehr lange in ihn verliebt gewesen, aber er hätte nie gedacht, dass seine Gefühle erwiedert werden würden.

Wären Hermine und Blaise Zabini, ein Slytherin, nicht gewesen, wüsste er es heute immer noch nicht.

Aber die Beiden hatten sie zusammengebracht.

Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte als er daran dachte. Das geschah nicht mehr sehr oft. Allein der Gedanke an IHN brachte ihn zum lächeln, aber das vermied er so gut es ging.

Sie waren so glücklich gewesen in diesen drei Wochen. Ganz Hogwarts war der Meinung gewesen, sie wären ein Traumpaar.

Selbst Snape hatte eingesehen, dass sie gut zusammenpassten, wenn auch eher unfreiwillig.

Doch dann hatte er selbst es, durch seine eigene Dummheit vermasselt; er hatte alles zerstört, und das nur, weil er wieder mal zu naiv gewesen war.

Er hatte einen kurzen Brief bekommen, der angeblich von IHM war. Es ging darin um ein geheimes Treffen im Verbotenen Wald.

ER wollte ihm etwas unglaubliches zeigen und deshalb sollte er alleine kommen.

Natürlich hatte er sich gefragt, warum ER ihm das nicht persönlich sagte, schließlich war ihre Beziehung kein Geheimnis.

Alle wussten davon.

Dass wirklich ALLE davon wussten erfuhr er ziemlich schnell und auf sehr unangenehme Art und Weise.

Er ging zu dem Treffen, ohne Hermine, Ron oder sonst wem etwas darüber zu sagen.

Ein weiterer Fehler, den er später schmerzlich bereute.

Denn nicht ER wartete am Treffpunkt auf ihn, sondern ziemlich unangenehme Zeitgenossen: Todesser.

Unter ihnen waren Lucius Malfoy und McNair. Beide kannten sich mit den verschiedensten Foltermethoden bestens aus, waren es nun die von Muggeln oder die von Zauberern. Sie kannten sie wahrscheinlich alle.

Er musste er wissen, schließlich hatten sie die Meisten an ihm ausprobiert...

Erschöpft schlief er nach einiger Zeit ein und träumte von hellblondem, seidenem Haar, weichen Lippen und sturmgrauen Augen, die ihn verliebt ansahen.

'Draco' seufzte er im Schlaf.

Doch niemand hörte ihn. Niemand bekam mit, wie er mit seinem Leben abschloss, außer natürlich den Todessern. Doch denen war das reichlich egal.

Verständlich, schließlich hatte Harry Potter ihren Meister getötet und dieser musste nun einmal gerächt werden.

Die Mehrheit der Zauberer sah das allerdings anders.

Das bereits vertraute Quietschen beim Öffnen der schweren Kerkertür weckte ihn einige Zeit später. Mit leerem Blick und regungslos ließ er es zu, dass er grob gepackt und durch den staubigen und alten Gang gezerrt wurde.

Er hatte innerlich total abgeschaltet und bekam nicht mit, wie sie nach einiger Zeit einen Raum betraten, der selbst bei Mad-Eye Moody eine Gänsehaut verursacht hätte.

Harry sah sich desinteressiert um, dachte aber beim Anblick der verschiedensten Folterinstrumente nur sarkastisch: „Aha, diesmal also wieder meinen Lieblingsraum. Oh Freude!"

Schon wurde er gepackt und ohne etwas zu sagen, band ihn einer der Todesser auf einem Streckbank-ähnlichem Gerät fest. Dieses bestand aus einer stabilen und eiskalten, jedoch kleinen Metallplatte, auf die er gestoßen wurde.

Auf dem Rücken liegend ragte die Hälfte seiner Arme und Beine über den Rand und hing in der Luft, ebenso sein Kopf.

Allerdings schlossen sich sehr schnell stählerne Fesseln um seine Hand- und Fußgelenke. Zu seiner Überraschung hob die Platte nun vom Boden ab und hing schließlich an unsichtbaren Fäden senkrecht in der Luft, Harry mit dem Kopf nach unten.

Seine Peiniger grinsten vor Vorfreude, besonders Malfoy.

Er hatte es wohl immer noch nicht verkraftet, dass der Gryffindor etwas mit seinem Sohn angefangen hatte.

Man hätte ja eigentlich meinen können, die Todesser hätten nach zwei Monaten keine Lust mehr, ihn zu foltern; doch dem war leider Gottes nicht so.

Stattdessen ließen sie sich immer wieder neue 'Spiele' einfallen, mit denen sie ihn quälen konnten.

Und dieses Gerät gehörte wohl zu ihren 'Eigenkreationen', denn er kannte es noch nicht.

Aber da McNair sadistisch und stolz vor sich hingrinste, war es wohl seine Idee gewesen. Es würde also auf jeden Fall ziemlich schmerzhaft und blutig werden.

Harry war sich sicher, dass der Todesser einen Vampir in seiner Familie hatte, denn er war unbestreitbar fasziniert von Blut.

Besonders von dem des Gryffindors.

Aber eben diesem war das reichlich egal: anfangs, als er noch Hoffnung hatte, hatte er furchtbare Angst vor ihm und den Schmerzen gehabt.

Doch das lag nun hinter ihm.

Er ließ Gefühle, besonders Angst und Schmerz nicht mehr zu, verdrängte sie in die hinterste Ecke seines Bewusstseins und fühlte außer dieser Leere gar nichts.

Und das war gut so.

Der Todesser, der ihn festgebunden hatte, trat wieder zu seinen Kollegen und dem Gryffindor wurde nun erst 'bewusst' in welch unbequemer Haltung er sich befand.

Langsam schoss ihm das Blut in den Kopf und seine Ohren rauschten.

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass allein bei seiner Festbindung mindestens eine seiner noch nicht gebrochenen Rippen nun eben dies war.

Er glaubte sogar ein Knacken gehört zu haben, aber das interessierte ihn nicht wirklich. Ebensowenig wie die neu dazugekommenen blauen Flecke die seinen malträtierten Körper zierten, denn der Todesser war nicht gerade sehr sanft gewesen.

Als er aber die teilweise lüsternen Blicke sah, die auf ihn gerichtet waren, fuhr ihm ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken, den er nicht kontrollieren konnte.

Allerdings bemerkte dies keiner, denn erstens ließ Harry sich nichts anmerken, und zweitens waren seine Peiniger entweder damit beschäftigt, sich auszumalen wie sie ihn wieder einmal vergewaltigen konnten und das auf brutalste Art und Weise.

Oder sie stellten sich gerade ausführlich vor, wie sie ihn mithilfe des neuen Gerätes am besten quälen konnten.

Auf McNair traf wohl eher das letzte zu, denn er baute sich, immer noch grinsend vor ihm auf und sah verächtlich auf ihn herab.

Würde der Schwarzhaarige es nicht schon unzählige male gesehen haben, würde ihn das wahnsinnige Glitzern in den blutunterlaufenen Augen, Angst machen.

Ihm war klar, was McNair nun tun würde:

Er würde ihm erst einmal eine kleine Kostprobe seines neuen 'Spielzeuges' geben und dann mit seiner krächzenden Stimme erklären, woher er die Idee für dieses gehabt hatte. Er war da nämlich ziemlich einfallsreich, was man eigentlich nicht vermuten würde.

Und tatsächlich zückte er voller Vorfreude seinen Zauberstab und murmelte etwas, sodass sich die gesamte Konstruktion, an der Harry hing, anfing zu bewegen.

Zuerst bemerkte er nur ein Stechen an seinem Rücken, dass sich dann über seine gesammte Rückfront ausbreitete. Aber nur dort, wo ihn die Metallplatte berührte.

Anscheinend waren dort winzige Nadeln, die immer wieder ein- und ausfuhren und ihn so verletzten. Aber da sie sich immer auf einzelne Punkte konzentrierten, hinterließen sie blutende Wunden.

Da sie aber nicht sehr tief und nur sehr klein waren, brannten sie füchterlich. Trotzdem stand für ihn fest, dass es das noch nicht gewesen sein konnte.

Und kaum, dass er das gedacht hatte, hörte er ein bedrohliches Zischeln, welches aus der Nähe seiner rechten Schulter kam.

Von McNairs Lachen begleitet, sah er beinahe teilnahmslos auf diese Stelle und erblickte eine Art silberne Schlange, die einen seltsamen Geruch nach Schwefel verbreitete.

Er ließ sich nur zu einem Stirnrunzeln hinreißen, stieß dann aber ein Zischen aus, als das Tier sich seinen Arm hochschlängelte.

Es fühlte sich an, als hätte man ihn mit glühenden Kohlen berührt; die Schlange schien aus Feuer zu bestehen. Schon roch es nach verbrannter Haut.

Nun sah er auch, dass die Luft um dieses Vieh leicht flimmerte, was ihn nicht gerade beruhigte, zeugte es doch davon, dass es eine unglaubliche Hitze ausstrahlte.

Nun bewegte sich die Schlange langsam auf sein, schon rot angelaufenes Gesicht zu und hinterließ eine Spur von verbrannter Haut.

Doch kurz bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichte, verschwand sie ebenso wie die Nadeln.

Mit ausdrucksloser Miene sah Harry hoch, direkt in das hässliche Gesicht McNairs. Bei dessem Grinsen wurde ihm schlecht und er unterdrückte den Drang sich zu übergeben.

Das käme bestimmt nicht gut, da er ja kopfüber hing. Nun, seinen Sarkasmus hatte er wohl neu entdeckt und würde ihn so schnell auch nicht wieder verlieren.

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes sorgte der Todesser dafür, dass sich dieses Problem in Luft auflöste und schon hing der Junge wieder richtig herum.

Vom fiesen Lachen seiner Kumpane begleitet, wollte er gerade zu sprechen anfangen, als aus einem der oberen Zimmer ein lautes Poltern zu ihnen herunterschallte.

Sofort herrschte Stille in der, von Fackeln erhellten Kammer und die Zauberer sahen sich fragend an. Lucius Malfoy fluchte schließlich unterdrückt und ging mit fünf der anderen nach oben, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Sie würden nicht mehr zurückkommen...

Schulterzuckend wollte McNair sich wieder dem Gryffindor zuwenden, wurde aber durch laute Schreie unterbrochen. Nun doch leicht beunruhigt sah er hoch zur dunklen Zimmerdecke, als hoffe er hindurchsehen zu können, um so zu erfahren, was dort oben vor sich ging.

Ihren Gefangenen schienen die Todesser vollkommen vergessen zu haben, doch dem war das ganz recht.

Ein schwacher, längst erloschen geglaubter Hoffnungsschimmer erfüllte sein Herz und ließ ihn kurz erwartungsvoll zur Tür schauen. Doch schnell schalt er sich einen Narren; seine Hoffnung würde sowieso wieder nur enttäuscht werden.

So ließ er den Kopf sinken und schloss müde die Augen.

Aber das unerwünschte Gefühl blieb, ließ sich nicht vertreiben. Und es sorgte dafür, dass Harry seit langer Zeit seinen Körper wieder bewusst wahrnahm.

Gepeinigt stöhnte er auf, sein Körper schien aus nichts als Schmerz zu bestehen. Und nun spürte er auch die Kälte, die in seine Glieder fuhr. Denn er trug nichts außer einem viel zu großem Hemd, dass ihm einer der Todesser freundlicherweise überlassen hatte, nachdem er ihm die Kleidung vom Leib gerissen hatte um sich an ihm zu vergehen.

Als die Erinnerung daran wieder hochkam, schluchzte er unbemerkt auf und versuchte sie zu verdrängen. Wollte nicht daran denken, wie sie ihn gedemütigt und verletzt hatten.

Durch seinen inneren Aufruhr bekam er nicht mit, was um ihn herum vor sich ging.

Denn mittlerweile waren die Verursacher des Lärms in den Raum eingedrungen und hatten die Todesser sofort angegriffen. Sie hatten keine großen Probleme sie zu überwältigen und bewegungsunfähig zu machen.

Harry rührte sich erst wieder, als er eine federleichte Berührung an seiner Wange spürte. Zögerlich öffnete er die Augen und erstarrte. Sofort fühlte er sich an seinen Traum erinnert.

Sturmgraue Augen, welche ihn verliebt und besorgt ansahen...

Doch dies war kein Traum, wie ihm der Besitzer dieser wunderschönen Augen auch sogleich bewies.

Schweigend zog er seinen Zauberstab, achtete nicht auf das erschrockene Zusammenzucken des Schwarzhaarigen und löste die Fesseln, die diesen hielten.

Als er nun vornüber fiel, wurde er von starken Armen aufgefangen und hochgehoben. Sofort drängte er sich an die willkommene Wärme und genoss das Gefühl, in diesen Armen zu liegen.

Zum ersten mal seit zwei Monaten schlief er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.

Vorsichtig ging der Grauäugige auf einen alten Zauberer zu, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand und ihm schon entgegen sah.

„Ich hab ihn, Professor Dumbledore."

Besorgt nickte der Weißbärtige und erwiderte leise:

„Gut, Draco. Lass uns gehen, er braucht dringend ärztliche Versorgung. Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, was er in den vergangenen zwei Monaten alles durchmachen musste."

Stumm nickte der Slytherin und verließ, mit seinem Freund auf dem Arm das alte, baufällige Haus, in dessen Keller der Gryffindor furchtbares erlebt hatte.

Vor dem Haus stand der Phönixorden mit einigen Auroren, die sich gerade daran machten, die gefesselten Todesser auf direktem Wege nach Askaban zu bringen.

Auch Dracos Vater war unter ihnen.

Hasserfüllt sah er seinen Sohn an und sagte mit eiskalter Stimme zu ihm:

„Ich schäme mich, dein Vater zu sein! Du, der du dich von unseren Zielen abgewandt hast und Potters Betthäschen geworden bist. Aber eins kann ich dir versichern; er ist wirklich lecker!"

Lasziv leckte er sich über die Lippen und sah seinem Sohn dabei genau in die Augen. Genoss den Schock, den er in ihnen erkennen konnte.

Die umstehenden Auroren standen still daneben, und verfolgten das Geschehen gespannt.

Dracos Gesicht verschloss sich und behutsam legte er seine viel zu leichte Last auf dem Boden ab. Dann wandte er sich zu seinem Erzeuger um, ging auf ihn zu und holte kräftig aus.

Mit einem Knacken und Knirschen landete seine geballte Faust mitten in dem Gesicht, dass dem seinem so ähnlich war.

Es herrschte Stille unter den Anwesenden. Keiner rührte auch nur einen Muskel.

Das Oberhaupt der Malfoys sah fassungslos in die grauen Augen, die ihn wütend und voller Verachtung ansahen. Das seine Nase gebrochen war, störte ihn im Moment nicht wirklich.

Der jüngere kam nah an das Gesicht des Anderen und zischte leise:

„Wage es nie, nie wieder, Harry zu beleidigen! Du bist ja noch nicht einmal den Dreck unter seinen bloßen Füßen wert. Du bist ein solcher Eisklotz; kein Wunder, dass Mutter dich verlassen hat. Ich liebe ihn, hörst du? Für ihn würde ich durch die Hölle und wieder zurückgehen! Und du kannst rein gar nichts daran ändern!"

Hocherhobenen Hauptes drehte er sich um und ging wieder zu seinem Geliebten zurück. Sanft nahm er ihn hoch und sagte noch einmal kalt zu Lucius:

„Ich wünsche dir einen schönen und vor allem langen Aufenthalt in Askaban."

Damit apparierte er und tauchte im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts wieder auf. Dort kümmerte Poppy sich sofort um Harry.

Es würde Jahre dauern, bis dieser sich vollkommen von allem erholt haben würde, doch seine Freunde würden ihm helfen.

Die größte Hilfe aber würde Draco Lucius Malfoy für ihn sein...

* * *

Review? 


End file.
